


The Gift That Keeps On Giving

by LunaLovePotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLovePotter/pseuds/LunaLovePotter
Summary: Harry and Ginny go shopping for a wedding gift for Ron and Hermione.





	The Gift That Keeps On Giving

Title: The Gift That Keeps On Giving  
Author: lunalovepotter  
Pairing: H/G  
Rating: Explicit   
Notes: I seem to remember a certain beta suggesting this plot bunny way back around the holidays; it lay dormant for months, until almond_joyz wrote a little fic called Mrs. Potter, In the Dining Room, With the Candlestick and brought it out of hiding. So thank you, D! And of course thank you Vixx for being the WBB. ☺

Harry woke up to find his fiancée on top of him, straddling his waist. She was wearing nothing but one of his old t-shirts. He slid his hands along the curve of her waist and smiled. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked. 

Ginny leaned over, allowing him a clear view of her unrestrained breasts through the loose neck hole of the shirt. His mouth watered. "What are you doing today?" Ginny purred, her fingers teasing his chest. 

"Mm, nothing, as I recall. Why, what are you doing?" Harry's hands disappeared underneath the shirt, and he cupped her breasts. He fondled her erect nipples between his fingers, making her moan. 

Ginny arched her chest into his fingers, gliding her bare crotch along his groin. "I have a little proposition for you." 

"A proposition, yeah? You're a wicked one, Miss Weasley-soon-to-be-Potter." 

"How about…oh yes, sweet Merlin…" She glided her tongue along her lower lip in response to the kneading of his fingers in her soft mounds. "How about we…?"

"Stay in bed and shag all day?" Harry said hopefully. His cock twitched inside his pajama bottoms. 

"I was going to say…how about we go shopping?" 

Harry frowned as he lifted the t-shirt over her head and tossed it aside. The sight of his red-haired fiancée naked on top of him was truly spectacular. Her hair, gorgeously mussed from sleep, fell in loose waves around her shoulders and just brushed the rise of her perfectly sized breasts while her trim, toned thighs gripped his legs like a vice. Freckles lightly sprayed across her shoulders and breasts, and down her arms. 

"That's not exactly what I had in mind," he admitted, raising his waist slightly off the bed to yank down his pajamas. His cock sprang out eagerly, flush against Ginny's taut belly. 

"The wedding is next month, Harry. We've put off buying the gift for too long already." Ginny took hold of his cock and began to stroke it absently, her eyes locked with his. "Unless you want to be the one to explain to Hermione why we don't have a gift for them…" 

The thought of a red-faced Hermione was immediately erased by the feeling of Ginny's hands on his swollen cock. Harry could barely keep his thoughts in order. He grunted, following the path of her fingers with his eyes. Her fingertips danced along the tip, and he came a little despite himself. She smiled, and bent to flick her tongue across it, snapping it back into her mouth. 

"Oh sweet Merlin, Ginny…" Harry's groin tightened, and he gripped her waist trying to position her in such a way that he could slide into her. She resisted, but only slightly. 

"I promise, all we'll do when we come back is shag." Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Does that work for you?" 

"There's no getting out of it, is there?" 

Ginny glided her sweet-smelling cunt along his erection, smiling as he moaned. "No," she replied. Then she raised herself off him, arched her hips forward and then he watched with glazed satisfaction as his erection vanished inside the triangle of red hair. He loved watching the way their bodies came together; and he loved feeling the smooth heat of her body clenching him. He felt as though he was on a roller coaster, holding on for dear life. 

"How is it that you always smell so good?" Harry murmured, sliding his hands up her stomach and over her breasts. He brought her head down to his and their lips met, softly at first and then he caught her in a deep, slow kiss. She rode him in time to the movement of their mouths, emitting soft grunts of pleasure every time the base of his cock touched her clit. 

"Trade secret," Ginny answered, with a low chuckle. "But it might have something to do with how bloody hot you make me." 

Harry smiled and then he grabbed her hips to pull her down hard. Buried to the hilt, he pushed up into her, arched his back, and came with a fierce bellow. There was nothing like the sensation of spilling himself into her; he felt empowered, as though he were marking his territory. 

"Me," Ginny hissed, and she guided his hands to her clit. Still inside her, Harry acquiesced and he watched with extraordinary pleasure as the orgasm rushed over her; her skin tingled under his touch. Then she looked down at him, her cheeks flushed, her eyes shimmering, and her face curtained by tangled red locks. 

"Fantastic. Now let's have breakfast, and go shopping." 

* * * 

An hour later they were wandering the aisles of the department store in downtown London. Even though he would have much preferred Diagon Alley to the Muggle shops Harry followed along dutifully, his fingers interlaced with Ginny's. He looked around him in bewilderment at shelves stocked with perfumes, cosmetics, and toiletries while heavily made-up salesgirls attempted to pounce on shoppers with perfume samples and offers of free makeovers. He'd never understood the appeal of shopping – other than for Quidditch gear. It didn't make any sense to him to get excited over shoes or fluffy towels, or handbags.

"Do you have any idea what to get them?" he asked, dodging an earnest looking salesgirl as Ginny led him toward the escalators.

Ginny swung her head to glance at him over her shoulder; her ponytail swished close to his face. He inhaled the scent of strawberry, and his cock twitched inside his jeans.

"Maybe," she said, with a little smirk. "Let's go upstairs." 

"What's upstairs?" 

"You'll see." 

Harry didn't like the sound of that. "Can we at least look at the televisions?" he asked. He'd been trying to talk her into buying one ever since they moved in together, but Ginny didn't quite share his (or her father's) level of enthusiasm for Muggle technology. Harry would definitely have to work on that. It had been ridiculously easy for Hermione to talk Ron into getting a television; although he still laughed himself silly over Muggle sports.

"Enough with the telly-vision. Now come on," Ginny said, tugging on his hand. Harry stumbled along blindly, and then found himself in a sea of satin and lace in a variety of colors that ranged from demure ivory to jet-black, and everywhere in between. There were racks of robes and nightgowns of varying lengths and cuts; pajama sets; bras and knickers; and shelves of nylon stockings in every color and style imaginable. 

Harry groaned. "Oh bloody hell! Are you having me on? Gin, I'm not buying Hermione pajamas for a wedding present." He planted his feet firmly on the ground and refused to be moved. 

"Well I have to buy her something for the hen party, and since we're here we might as well get it done. Besides, there aren't any lingerie shops in Diagon Alley." Ginny yanked his arm, and he nearly fell over his own feet before he righted himself and followed her grudgingly through the sea of satin. 

Before long Ginny was immersed in her own world comparing colors, styles, and sizes, and Harry was left to his own devices. He let his eyes wander, and then he began to picture Ginny in some of the short, skimpy nightgowns; he found himself completely turned on, his cock straining against the zip of his jeans right in the middle of the department store with Muggle women all over the place. 

"Fuck," he muttered, and he strategically placed himself behind a rack of fluffy robes. 

"Harry, come here I want to show you something!" Ginny called, waving him over from the doorway of the changing rooms.

"I'm fine here, thanks!" 

"Erm, I really think you want to come here…" 

Willing his cock to go down, Harry maneuvered his way toward the changing rooms. When he got there, Ginny was nowhere in sight. "Gin—" 

He was yanked abruptly by the wrist and pulled down the aisle of mostly empty stalls to the corner, into a small room surrounded by mirrors on three sides. A collection of nightgowns hung on a hook inside the door. "What the--?" he started, and then his eyes fell on his fiancée. 

She stood before him in a tiny lilac negligee with spaghetti straps. Her breasts filled out the bodice very nicely, nearly popping out the top; and her nipples poked invitingly through the satin. "What do you think?" she said, posing for him with one hand on her hip. With her other hand she released her hair from the ponytail and let it fall around her face. 

"Sweet Merlin," Harry growled, and his erection sprung to life again. 

Ginny smirked, and shrugged her right shoulder just enough to let the strap slide down. "Now aren't you glad we went shopping?" she said. 

In a matter of seconds Harry had her pinned against the wall while his fingers worked the zip of his jeans. She wrapped her legs around his waist, clasping her ankles, while he easily slipped one soft breast out of the bodice and aggressively thumbed her nipple. 

"Why didn't you tell me from the beginning that we were going to do this?" he muttered, as his jeans slipped down below his arse. 

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Ginny breathed, and she grabbed his cock from inside his boxers to pull it through the opening. She pressed back against the wall and opened her legs just enough for him to gain entrance. He slammed into her vigorously, rattling the walls as his balls slapped against her cunt. 

"Oh. Fuck. Ginny!" he moaned, sinking his teeth into the skin where her neck met her shoulder. She squealed, knotting her fingers in his hair to hold his head down. She tightened her thighs around his waist. 

"Faster, Harry. Faster!" she hissed, exhaling sharply between her teeth as he pumped into her. "Sweet Merlin…yes!" 

Harry's groin tensed and then a moment later he exploded inside her. Then he withdrew his cock, leaving traces of come on the hem of the nightgown. "Looks like you'll be buying this one," he quipped with a chuckle as he kissed her chin, and brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes.

"Shut it," Ginny ordered, breathless. She dug her nails into the top of his head, pushing him down toward her legs. "Just do me now, or I'll come all over this expensive carpet." 

"I'd kind of like to see that, actually…" Harry dropped to his knees, positioning his hands on the inside of her upper thighs. Anchoring the heels of his palm, he swiped his thumbs across her hair smearing his come into her cunt. She shuddered and hissed. He flicked the tip of his tongue across her lips, teasing her; she groaned and her thighs tensed. 

He parted the lips, and paused to gaze for a moment at the warm, succulent pink skin. He fingered the tip of her engorged clit, and she emitted a sound somewhere between a gasp and a shriek. 

"Beautiful," Harry murmured, and then with one swipe he buried his tongue inside her, teasing the inside of her walls while she bucked and writhed around him. She tasted both sweet and tart, and the scent of her filled his nostrils like an intoxicating perfume. This only spurred him on more. His cock went rigid, and he reluctantly withdrew one of his hands from her thigh to stroke the throbbing appendage and ease some of the pressure on his groin. Over the years, sex with Ginny had made him quite ambidextrous, so it wasn't overwhelmingly difficult for him to focus on bringing them both off simultaneously. 

At the same time that she orgasmed, he shot come all over the floor; then his knees gave out and he fell back with her on top of him. He banged his head against the mirror. "Bollocks!" 

"Are you all right?" Ginny asked breathlessly, righting his crooked glasses as she straddled him. Her left breast still dangled freely from the nightgown, and strands of hair clung to her sweaty brow. 

"Well I'll have a blazing headache later, but I'm fine at the moment." Harry took her face in his hands and brought her head down to his. Their lips touched. "That was amazing. We ought to go shopping more often." 

"Still want to look at telly-visions?" Ginny winked. 

"Actually, I do," he quipped, and she swatted him.


End file.
